Sniper Rifle
• Tier 6 in the Trial 2 in the Summer Camp 2 • Tier 4 in the Trial 1 in the Superstars (Event) • Tier 6 in the Trial 2 in the Summer Camp 3 (Event) • Tier 4 in the Trial 1 in the The Lucky Map Quest (Event) • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 1 of Trial 4 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 5 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Rifles |currency = Cash }} The Sniper Rifle is the sixth Weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 8 and costs . It boasts extremely high Range and Accuracy, high Damage but low Agility, all of it contained within a clip of 5 bullets. Sni1.png|Sniper Rifle In Menu. Sni2.png|Sniper Rifle Equipped View. Sni3.png|Sniper Rifle Equipped. IMG 0549.PNG|Sniper Rifle's Visor. 2015-07-06_15.09.56.png|As Seen During A Match Better quality sniper rifle image.jpg|The Sniper Rifle In Shop. L115.jpeg|It is based off this L115 Sniper Rifle Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.21.00 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.21.06 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). Strategy The Sniper Rifle is a deadly Weapon that is mainly used at medium or long range due to its Range and Accuracy. Despite its great Damage output, opponents cannot be killed with a body shot - headshots are needed to one shot kill enemies. That being said, it lacks a crosshair, which severely decreases its Accuracy and can only be fixed and increased respectively when you zoom in via the small scope button that appears at the bottom left-hand corner of your screen. Doing so enhances your vision's magnification, but decreases your special awareness. It also provides some aim assistance, aiming either at an opponent's body or head when pointed towards one.It is a one shot on most of the un-armoured players if you get an headshot, but players with 20% health or more and a complete skill tree can resist a headshot from this weapon. Moreover, it is a true two shot kill against enemies using Headless Baron as it is not possible to get a headshot on these enemies. Therefore, you should use it at a high spot that is well protected for the best results. You should only fire as a last resort, as it will most likely hit a random spot and if it does hit your opponent, will most likely be a body shot, which can be resisted unless he is wounded. It takes a second after you fire every bullet to recover from its recoil and to reload, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshairs. Also, a good way to conserve ammo and reloading time is to reload after every shot you take, because if you have the faster reload time for snipers perk, reloading will be almost as fast as the time to recover from recoil. Since most bots and players can withstand a body shot, aim for the head to ensure a headshot or long-range headshot. Although this weapon does not require much movement due to its low Agility and its method of usage, you can be attacked at close range by opponents and it would be hard to notice until it is probably too late. In addition, maps with mist can restrict your vision although this can be resolved by utilizing the display marker of the opponent to identify his position, before zooming in and firing directly under his name. This Weapon is good for people that wish not to move around too much and enjoy getting headshots, so equip the Sniper Rifle, find a high spot, and kill in style! Eagle Eyes The achievement,"Eagle Eyes", can be attained by making 100 kills with the Sniper Rifle. When achieved, you gain 10 achievement points. Guide The information on this page will help you to use this weapon to its fullest. Videos Trivia *This Weapon resembles the "L115" from Call Of Duty Ghosts. * If you fired your last bullet scoped before reloading, your next shot will also remain scoped after reloading until you disable it, although this can be done whilst reloading. *The crosshair is the traditional style, black coloured crosshair. * In earlier versions of Respawnables, when the match ended, the Sniper Rifle would still remain in scope mode, something that does not occur today. * Its reloading speed can be improved drastically by purchasing the +Reload Speed in Rifles skill. * When equipped with both the Golden Crest and the Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket, its damage is buffed so drastically that it can one-shot kill enemies even with body shots, but still can be reduced to a two shot body kill by players with 30% health, although headshots still grant a one shot kill * When you zoom in and look down, you can see the scope module of the rifle, seen in the below screenshot. See also * Anti Material Sniper * Hunter Rifle * Semi-Automatic Sniper * DMR-003 Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons